


Goodbye, Sir

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A conversation between Tommy and Barbara, set during the episode 'In Pursuit Of The Proper Sinner' after Barbara's meeting with Webberley but before Tommy brings her in on the case.Inspired by a prompt posted on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Goodbye, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“You’re one of them now,” she whispered softly, her slight frame somehow blocking the entire doorway to her flat. It was obvious I wasn’t going to be invited in.

I looked at her anguished face, sure that she must see the same expression on mine. Hoping more than anything that she did, because then she’d realise the truth behind my words.

“No Barbara, I’m not.”

“It doesn’t matter what you say, how many times you say it, or in how many different ways. Webberley told me.”

“You know what Webberley is like.”

“Yes, I do, but I never thought that you would turn out to be just like him. I thought you were different. I thought that we were friends.”

“I’m not, and we are.”

“Friends don’t treat friends like this. Friends don’t betray each other.”

“Barbara, please.”

She closed the door in my face, but I still heard her whisper. It sounded so final.

“Goodbye, Sir.”


End file.
